Sigfrid I
"Tomorrow, do I grieve, for am I not free? Do I have to fall, I do not strive for Walhalas? Hel holdeth on to me." - Prince Sigfrid I Prince Sigfrid I, or Prince Sigfrid of Dalan and Iclin, was the 35th Prince of Rithlann. He was also knighted during his time in Gilneas, for his service to the Kingdom—the Most Exellent Order of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Early Life The second son of the Alteraci Prince Eadwig (the son of the Prince Aethelfrid), and Lady Morwenna (the second daughter of the fifth Gilnean Duke of Montcoeur, Duke Murdoch), Prince Sigfrid, was born on the twentieth of March, in Dunrithfonn, a castle located in the Principality of Rithlann. Sigfrid was the oldest of three children, Raedford (the middle) and Eadred (the youngest). Education When Sigfrid had turned five, he was tutored by the former Lordaeronian knight, Bersi; the knight fled to Alterac to escape a court incident involving a nobleman's daughter, Bersi was considered to be one of the most knowledgeable scholar in the fields of Highborne Metaphysics. At the age of ten, he was sent to the boarding school, Archbishop Garone Academy in Gilneas City. The school was well known for their excessive focus on mathematics, histories, Gilnean culture, and pre-Aderician literature. The school, was also located on the outskirts of the city, and was only a half an hour's walk from the countryside, and close to his mother's family's summer house. During his time at Archbishop Garone Academy, Sigfrid befriended the son of the groundskeeper, Mortumis. The two were considered insuperable, and often seen exploring the standing stones that were on the outskirts of the city. Sigfrid's diary's would often reflect fondly on their friendship, and in the later years worry on his friend's fate during the Worgen attacks. After finishing boarding school, Sigfrid returned to Dunrithfonn for only a brief moment. He left for Gilneas to attend the Adercian College, in Gilneas City, where he became a student of law and Gilnean philology. He would take up residence with his old friend's family. During his years in the college he built up a rapport of a roguish gentleman. Upon graduating Sigfrid spent his early adult life going on expeditions with Mortumis into Northrend and the southern reaches of the Azeroth continent, where he would often find himself in conflicts against the native troll populace. Sigfrid would write stories of his exploits writing, often sending them to be published in the Gilnean Daily. In later years Sigfrid would travel to Dalaran where he would begin his education into the arcane, focusing on medicine and contractual magic. Around the fifth year of his studies, he along a few others were expelled from the city for accusations of dark magic practices and corrupting the city's youth (druidic/witchcraft heresies). Adventures He would afterwards return to Gilneas to continue explore Northrend on the ship The Unicorn. ''During this time Sigfrid developed a short lived marriage to Aelwyn Springtide. The First, Second, and Third Wars The First Sigfrid would take little part in the First War, he was marooned on an island off the coast of the Howling Fjord during a failed expedition. The ship Sigfrid was sailing on, ''The Unicorn,'' had run aground onto an island during a rather festive night abroad the ship. ''The Unicorn, was meant to land in the Grizzly Hills, where the expedition would make their way to one of the various colonies of trappers. The ship would become the home to the expedition, until near the war's end when resource were able to be sent to rescue the stranded men. Upon his return, Sigfrid would later aid in the housing of the Azerothian refugees, and knighted in the Kingdom of Gilneas for his bravery in Northrend and for his charity to the refugees. In a letter to the Lord of Redfox Run Sveinn Grunwyr, Sigfrid express his thoughts on the Kingdom of Azeroth's Fall: "... there could be no words to describe the nature of my horrid journey into the Northrend... The frozen air... nothing but a meager fire and fur coat to war it away, many brave souls may easily parish. Thank the Light... But on the matter of those poor souls who fled north I can only hope that they may find solace here away from orcish blade... I do hope that you my friend will be able to aid… those poor lost souls..." Around this time Sigfrid was granted permission by the Dalaran to practice medicine in a legal manner. Interim During the Interim of the First and Second Wars, Sigfrid chartered the construction of Appledore Hall, at Appledore in the Hinterlands, as an escape from the growing stress that his father's court brought. Throughout his time in Appledore Hall, Sigfrid would only correspond with the outside world via letter writing, which circulated with a small crowd of individuals. Over the coming years, Sigfrid had began to amass a collection of archaic tombs often in languages beyond his understanding. During that period he made acquaintances with Eagifu Somerdance, a member of the Silvermoon City Archivist Society. The two would take up a correspondence where Sigfrid would receive fragments of uncovered Elven tablets and tombs, in return for his translation work of odd medical works. His old friend Mortimus would visit him during the spring months, to help with the gardens. Around the second year of Mortimus' trips to Appledore Hall, a marble shrine to a deer in the western garden was build. After which Sigfrid would end his solitary, and attend Mortimus's wedding to Emma at the standing stone in Tempest Reach. The fallowing years Sigfrid would be initiated into the Druidic Cult of the Moon. The Second War At the out brake of the Second War, Sigfrid served as a Alliance Loyalist Spy in the Court of Perenolde where he spent extensive amounts of time travelling back and fourth between Alterac and Lordaeron. He was later caught by Horde spies, and imprisoned in Alterac City, only to be freed during the city's fall to the Alliance. He would continue aiding in the Alliance war effort in the Hinterlands among the warmages, and travelled north witnessing the destruction of Silvermoon City, and then south eventually fighting at Blackrock Mountain. Aftermath Upon the conclusion of the Second War, Sigfrid had come into the ownership of a collection of Orcish necromantic scrolls. He would take up residence in Gilneas, under the persistence of Mortumis due to his highborn Alteric lineage. During this time he would take the alias Derleth Williams in order to hide his relations the collapsed kingdom, and reside in a small cottage outside of Tempest Reach. His old friend Mortumis would deliver him monthly supplies during his residency. During his time in exile he would organise biographical papers on the various political figures and begin to strategies his return to Alterac. He would later pick up sever hobbies which would take over his focus on returning home, such as botany, the odd local traditions, and his study on the Orcish scroll. In Gilneas As the seeds of the Northgate Rebellion were being planted, Sigfrid had finished his apiary and begun planting an apple orchard near his cottage. With the out break of the Worgen Curse, Sigfrid was presumed missing during a stag hunt. He would later make a reappearance during the Invasion of Gilneas, tempering his nerves form with a daily drink of gin and tonic water. He would later aid in espionage for the Gilneas Liberation Front. In Alteac Years of pushing back the Forsaken Front, he would find himself once again in Alterac. Upon his return to his home he discover his home abandoned with only small farms still standing, the city of Rithfonn was mostly in ruins. The subsequent years he found himself fighting under the banner of the Dominion of Alterac, and leading war-bands throughout the Ruins of Alterac. He would later rebuild Rithfonn, with the construction concluding after the defeat of the Iron Horde. With the Dominion of Alterac in its dying days, Sigfrid would step down from his position, and retire to his estate in Appledore Hall. During the following years, Sigfrid would feverishly peruse his study into the restricted and tabooed forms of magic. Coincidentally, the villagers of Appledore claimed that banshee wails could be heard coming from the estate at night. A Night Elf druid, named Astres Erdasel, made an appearance during this time by request of Sigfrid. The druid took up residence by the garden's shrine. Sigfrid began his formal learning into the duridic arts under Astres. The two were seen many times riding throughout the woods. Return of the Legion Blood War Current Currently Sigfrid now lives in a house overlooking the sea in Stormwind City. Lineage Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:House of Weisserose Category:House of Caerwyn Category:Elunite Faith